A Healing Heart
by BingHuo
Summary: What if never went to the orphanage because Tigress was never there? If she wasn't, what happen to her? Tipo in later chapters! CANCELED, reason inside
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this

I don't own KFP

A Tiger in the Valley

"Stop," a goose cried, "thief!"

"Duty calls," Po said to his friends.

Masters Viper, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis nod in agreement. Moving fast, they made their way to help. Soon they reached the goose who was pointing towards a cloaked figured that was running away. Crane and Viper quickly tackled the thief to the ground and brought her back to the goose. When Po removed the hood, they were surprised to see that it was a female tiger. The tiger seemed to be nervous, but the master felt that it wasn't because she was accused.

"What happen?" Monkey asked.

"This tiger," the goose cried, "came right up and took an apple."

"I paid for that apple," the tiger said, "I set the money down on your cart."

"Here it is," Mantis said, reappearing with some money and the two masters released her.

"But why did you run?" Po asked, turning back to the tiger but only to find out that she was gone.

"Which way did she go?" Po asked out loud.

Suddenly gongs from the Jade Palace began to go off and the masters rushed back to their home. The masters from other towns and cities were coming for the winter feast. But it was always the same, nothing interesting happens. When they got there, the other masters had already arrived and were chatting among themselves. The winter feast would be tomorrow so they had three days to prepare or whatever. But the masters had to decide to show up early so that they could exchange wisdom, moves, or in Monkey's and Po's favorite, jokes.

"Students of the Jade Palace," Master Croc said, nodding his head, "it's good to see you. But where have you been?"

Monkey explained what had happen.

"A tiger," Master Storming Ox said, "I haven't seen one in years."

"Well," Monkey said, "it's probably good that we know that there is a tiger in the area."

"But from what I have heard," Master Mugan said, "that they mainly stay with their own kind or they are loners."

"She seemed to be nervous," Mantis said.

"Yes, she seemed to…" Viper stopped and her eyes went wide, as if she had figured something out.

"She seemed to what?" Shifu said, wanting Viper to finish.

"She seemed to be afraid," Viper said softly, "whenever one of the guys came near her. She wasn't afraid of being accused, she was afraid of the guys."

"But why, we never done anything to her," Monkey wondered out loud.

Suddenly the emergency gongs went off.

"It's Heilang, Wu Kong, and Junjie," Zeng said, bursting into the room "and Temutai!"

"They're working together?" Viper said, horror on her face when Zeng nod his head yes.

"Come on," Po sighed, "before they do a lot of damage."

The visiting masters joined them, knowing that it would be hard to take the four groups down. When they reached the village, the four groups were terrorizing the villagers, destroying market stands, and anything in their way. Villagers watched in fear and shrunk down into small spaces, hoping they wouldn't be picked on. But the masters realized that the villains were herding them all together and had just finished. Suddenly a chain wrapped itself around a wooden beam and out swung the leaders. Heilang, Wu Kong, Junjie, and Temutai smiled at the masters, pleased with what they had done. But then Junjie gave an order that horrified them all.

"Kill them," Junjie snarled, "or take whoever you want."

Screams filled the air and the masters rushed into action. The masters put themselves in between the villains and the villages. But some managed to get through. A wolf went for a clouded leopard cub. Lifting it up by the scruff of its neck, the cub was wailing for his mother, who wasn't too far away. She pleaded for the wolf to have mercy but the wolf ignored her. As the masters struggled to reach the wolf, he had raised its sword, ready to kill but didn't get the chance. The female tiger the Jade Palace masters had run into earlier leaped at the wolf, scratching him across his muzzle. The wolf dropped the cub and the tiger put herself between them. Howling with rage, the wolf swung it's sword at her but the tiger blocked it easily. The tiger sent a quick kick into the wolf's gut and sent it over to Master Chao, who was struggling with a water buffalo. Master Chao sent her a grateful look but the tiger was gone.

Soon, the villains were defeated but Wu Kong, Junjie, Heilang, and Temutai had escaped. To the master's relief, no one was killed but only injured. Shifu and the others went around, making sure that no one was seriously hurt and to found out what the damage was. To their surprise, a lot of the villagers were concerned for the female tiger and wanted to know if she was alright.

"Grandmaster Shifu," a goose called, "the tiger, I saw her and she was bleeding pretty badly."

"She saved my cub," the clouded leopard cub's mother said, "and some others too."

"If not for her," Monkey said later, "a lot of the villagers would have been dead from what I have been told."

"She seemed to know some Kung Fu too," Po said.

"And a weapon," Monkey said, who in the Jade Palace, was a weapon's master, "but she followed the Master's Law, not to kill the enemy."

"But why did she help and obey that law?" Mugan asked, "From what you have said earlier, a goose had accused her of stealing and she was afraid of you guys."

"That is something I would like to know but first we must find her and help her," Shifu said, "a goose had told me that she was bleeding badly."

"I heard someone say that she was camping in the forest," Mantis said, "near the Pool of Sacred Tears."

Review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KFP

* * *

The Symbol & her name

The masters moved quietly, listening hard. The sound of painfully breathing could be heard and the masters picked up the pace. It wasn't long before the masters found her, to their relief. Like the goose had said, she was bleeding pretty badly and she wasn't moving. The cloak she had had earlier was torn to shreds, as were her cloths but still covered her at least. The masters had a feeling that Heilang had torn at her himself with his claws.

Shifu approached her and felt for a pulse. To his relief, he found one but it was faint. Suddenly, the tiger opened her eyes and struggled weakly to get away from him. More blood flowed and Shifu hadn't found the source of the wound yet. Shifu quickly flicked his ears to Po, telling him to calm or restrain her. The giant panda grabbed her wrist and crossed her arms, resting her head into his lap. Shifu found the source of the wound quickly, it came from her stomach. Shifu ordered for someone to bring water as he tore some of his robe off. Moving quickly, Shifu began to undo the bottom part of her vest until her stomach was exposed. The tiger was struggling weakly against him, breathing hard. Once Viper had brought some water, Shifu dipped the torn off robe into the water and began to wash away the blood. The tiger continued to struggle but Po held her down firmly. Suddenly, Shifu noticed a spot that was different from the patterns on her fur; it looked like a brand mark.

Shifu gently washed away the blood away until he could see the whole thing. He and the other masters gasped at what they saw and Po could feel that the tiger was shaking badly. Getting over the shock, Shifu continued to wash away the blood until he located the wound. Once he had found it, Shifu tore another piece of his robe and applied pressure to it. Doing all he could do in the forest, Shifu took off his robe and wrapped it around the tiger and ordered Po to carry her back to the Jade Palace. Po carefully lifted the tiger, carrying her bridal style and they began their journey back to the Jade Palace. But before they got far, Shifu spotted a locket on the ground and out of curiosity, opened it. Inside was a picture on either side of the locket, one half had an old male and female tiger while the other side had one of a younger male tiger. Shifu didn't recognize them but felt that he should, at least the older tigers. Shifu stuffed the locket into his pocket and moved up until he was next to Po.

"What is your name?" Shifu asked, speaking softly to her.

The tiger said nothing but only turned away and Shifu didn't push her. The mark on her stomach was a symbol that she belonged to the most outlawed person in China, Da. Da is what every female feared for he would beat and torture females he either bought or took. She must fear that we're going to take her back, Shifu thought. When they reached the Jade Palace, Shifu had Po take her to one of the spare rooms in the student barracks. He had Po and Viper stay while the others were sent away. Once they were gone, Shifu began to ask the tiger questions. If she didn't answer them he didn't push her. Shifu decided to go with yes and no questions, knowing that she was too scared to use her voice.

"Do you know who gave this to you?" Shifu asked, pointing to the symbol on her stomach.

Nothing, the tiger watched as he and Viper gathered supplies. Po held her like he had when they were in the forest.

"Do you know why?" he asked as he cleaned a needle that he could use for stitching up her wound.

The tiger still didn't answer. Shifu felt sad for her, knowing that she didn't trust them and was afraid of what they would do to her.

"That wound needs stitches," Shifu said as he set the supplies next to him, "this may hurt but it wouldn't last long but Po is going hold the upper half of you down while Viper has the lower half. I don't want to be punched or kicked in the face but they will release you once I am done and you are calm."

The tiger flinched when Shifu removed the robe and had stuck the needle in. The tiger started to struggle and Po sent Shifu a look and he paused. The tiger stiffen when Po pulled her to where her head rested on his chest. The tiger shook with fear but didn't struggle and Shifu finished quickly. Po felt the tiger calming and he loosened his grip. When Shifu was done, Po gently set her on the mat, making sure that she was comfortable. Shifu used his robe once again to cover her and then told her that she needed to rest. It was then they finally got her name.

"My name is Tigress."

When the Dragon Warrior or Po what others had called him, had his arms around her, Tigress felt something that she hadn't felt something in a long time; safe. The Grandmaster Shifu then finished quickly and once she was set on a mat, he had given her his robe and told her to rest. Tigress then decided to give them her name. When they didn't respond, Tigress was afraid that it wasn't a good name and would punish her for it.

But the red panda smiled and said, "It is nice to meet you Tigress, sleep well."

For the first time in a long time, she did.

When Tigress woke up, it was only dawn. At first she couldn't remember where she was and she began to panic. But when she did, Tigress relaxed and calmed down. Looking around, she saw that it was a simply room but it felt inviting. Closing her eyes, Tigress focused on sound. She could hear at least two or three people snoring but the person across from her was one of them. Tigress smiled, for she could smell peaches, one of her favorite things to eat.

_Gong!_

"Good morning Master!"

The sound of the gong and the five voices startled Tigress, making her jump and somehow fall onto the floor. Tigress let out a gasp for she felt her stitches had torn. Blood began to soak her bandages and she became afraid.

"Are you alright?" Shifu asked as he came in while others peaked in. When he saw the blood he became concern but didn't ask her about it. Instead he ordered for everyone to leave except for Viper. Tigress saw Po walk with Master Monkey, talking and laughing. Viper closed the door and Shifu told Tigress to lift up her shirt so that he could reveal her stitches. Shaking with fear, Tigress did what she was told.

"You must have torn the stitches when you had fallen," Shifu said, "but that can be fixed easily."

Shifu redid the stitches and re bandaged her again. Once he had finished, Viper helped her onto her feet and gave her a simple red robe so that Shifu could have his back.

"Come," Shifu said, "We must join the others for breakfast."

Tigress said nothing but Shifu knew that she was afraid.

* * *

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KFP

* * *

Settling in

Tigress followed the two masters to the dining hall. Laughter filled the dining hall and Tigress watched as the two masters guiding her shake their heads. Probably knew what the laughter was about. Tigress was starting to become nervous and she wanted to flee. Shifu must have sensed it because he motion for her to stand next to Viper. Shaking, Tigress did what he wanted and they soon came to the dining hall. The masters fell silent at the sight of her and seemed to be studying her. Master Chao was the first one to speak, asking her if she wanted a seat. Tigress shook her head and Viper led her to get some food. Tigress got little, knowing that the food would be rich and she didn't want to upset her stomach.

Tigress stood mostly away from the masters and silently ate her food but slowly, trying to be careful. The masters would try to talk to her but she would only give one or two worded answers. When Tigress was finish she washed her plate and put it away once she saw were to put it. She then waited for the masters to finish and while she waited, she began to think. She figured that they would keep her here until her stitches healed since she had nowhere else to go. After that, probably send her on her way, or will they? They have seen the brand mark on her stomach so would they send her back? No, they were masters and Da was an outlaw, they wouldn't send her back. But the mark also says that she is way too scared, that she wouldn't be able to join the people and live a normal life.

Tigress saw that Shifu was studying her, as if trying to figure her out. Tigress kept her eyes down so that she wouldn't make contact with his.

"Tigress," Shifu said, "this is all probably new to you but I am sure in time, this will become normal to you."

"But," Viper said, "We got to get you some more cloths, unless you had more somewhere else?"

Tigress shook her head no and her hand went to her throat but stopped. Panic filled her eyes and Shifu knew why.

"It was on the ground when we found you," Shifu said, tossing the locket to her, "are the older ones your grandparents?"

Tigress said nothing but put the locket around her neck. She opened the locket and stared at the picture. The masters could see that she was fighting back tears and Shifu regretted that question. He moved to apologize but Tigress looked up at him and shook her head, that he was fine.

It was then arranged for fabric to be brought up to the palace, Tigress didn't mind one bit. After looking at them, Tigress quickly found the one she wanted a red fabric that had golden vines with a black flower with the golden stitching around each petal forming a lotus flower. Viper helped her make it into a vest will and she got some black fabric for some pants. Once it was finished, Tigress put it on and Viper squealed, telling her that it was beautiful. Tigress told her that the vest was a bit big on her but Viper said that once she gained weight, it would fit her perfectly. Viper suddenly went out of the room and quickly returned with a grayish sash that she quickly tied around Tigress's waist. She did the same around both of the tiger's ankles and when she was finish, Viper told Tigress that the sash would keep her pants up and it looked good around her ankles. The snake urged tiger to look at herself in the mirror and when she did, Tigress couldn't help but agree.

"Come on," Viper said, gently urging Tigress to the door, "Master Shifu and the others are going to want to see you."

Tigress felt nervous but followed Viper out of the room. It was then Viper began to notice that Tigress was moving light and fast, not making a sound. Tigress pricked her ears at a sound that Viper couldn't hear and it was a few minutes before she could figure it out what the tiger was hearing. It was the sound that told Viper that the masters were out in the training yard.

_Her hearing must be like Shifu's,_ Viper thought as she led Tigress to the masters.

When they entered the door, the two females found the masters watching as Monkey and Po spar. Even when training the two masters still found time to crack jokes or make the other masters laugh, most of them at least. Tigress cocked her head, watching as the monkey and giant panda fought but Viper gave a cough and the masters turned to face them. They smiled in approval, despite that they knew that Viper is the most skilled clothes maker. But Viper proudly told them that Tigress had picked it out and designed most of it. Shifu complemented the tiger who still wouldn't meet his eyes. Probably didn't like the attention or not use to it more likely.

Po studied Tigress's new outfit and couldn't help but admire it for he thought that it suit her. Suddenly Po was flipped onto his belly and rolled into a tree. He then remembered that he had been fighting Monkey before the girls had shown up. It didn't surprise him that Monkey had taken that moment to make his move and defeat Po, which he did. Monkey helped Po up and the giant panda made eye contact with Tigress. Her eyes were orange but full of sadness that it hurt him too. Tigress looked away from him and stared down at her feet. Po stood next to Viper but wanted to stand next to Tigress. When Mantis and Crane fought, she too watched, cocking her head as a feline did to either see better or puzzled about something. After fifth teen minutes, Crane is the winner and Monkey takes on Viper next. When Viper left, Po looked at Tigress again and saw that she was nervous. _She probably trusts Viper, _Po thought, _but will she trust me?_

Taking a chance, Po moved over to her and to his relief she didn't shrink away. Po felt that Tigress was relieved that he was standing next to her. Probably someone who she was somewhat familiar with Po guessed. They said nothing to each other but watched Monkey and Viper spar, at least Tigress watched, Po watched her. Not directly to make it look like he was staring but out of the corner of his eyes. Viper came out with a grin when she was declared the winner while Monkey just scowled.

* * *

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short chapter but eh, got something.

I don't own KFP

Discoveries

Shifu had Po, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane gives Tigress a tour of the palace. They showed her their favorite places and tried to joke with her but Tigress didn't say but much but only answered questions when asked. Her eyes were always sad and distant. But when they reached the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, the masters couldn't help but smile at her reaction. Her eyes lit up before she closed them, breathing deeply. They knew that this would be her favorite place and if they couldn't find her in the palace, she would be here. Tigress's hand went to the locket around her neck, as if the tree brought back a beautiful memory.

The evening gong went off and they led Tigress back to the student barracks. There the other masters were waiting for them and Shifu noticed that Tigress seemed more relaxed with them, at least with the Jade Palace masters. She was warily towards the others but sat down with them at the table. Viper sat on her left while Monkey sat on her right. Po moved to start on the food and the masters talked with each other. They tried to think of something that Tigress could join them in but came up with nothing until somehow it came to the battle two days ago.

"How did your brother learn Kung Fu?" Croc asked Monkey as he was coming to when he fought Wu Kong.

"Don't you know?" Mantis said before Monkey could reply, "monkey see monkey do."

The room erupted with laughter while Monkey glared at Mantis but he too ended up laughing. But Tigress had a puzzled look on her face and Viper quickly explained that Wu Kong was Monkey's brother. Despite that she got it, Tigress only twitched her whiskers to show that she found it amusing. Po noticed that under that there was sadness in her eyes, like it brought back another memory but this one was painful.

"Mantis did have a point," Monkey admitted, "Wu Kong must have been watching me do Kung Fu and he was always a fast learner."

"So how much damage did he do to your pride?" Ox asked his friend with a grin on his face.

Croc scowled and said, "Enough."

In Shifu's mind, he saw a perfect opportunity.

"Tigress," Shifu said, "where did you learn Kung Fu?"

Everyone looked at the tiger, who kept her eyes on the table. Shifu repeated the question and Tigress didn't answer.

"Tigress," Shifu said, "we need to know how you learned Kung Fu."

Shifu figured that Tigress wasn't going to answer when suddenly Yao through a knife at her. Tigress showed no hesitation and deflected the knife into the table. Sadness was gone and replaced with furry in her eyes. Monkey and Viper tensed, ready to step in if the tiger attacks but she doesn't. Tigress gets up and started to walk out of the room until Yao says something that makes her stop.

"You look a lot like your mother," Yao said, watching the tiger closely, "but you have your father in you."

The masters heard a half a sob and half choking sound coming from the tiger.

"Tiger style of Hung Ga Kung Fu," Yao said, "the style is rare and it was your parents who I have seen and got to studied it from."

As if she couldn't take it, Tigress ran out of the room and they heard the door slam, telling them that she was out of the barracks. Shifu turned to Yao, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What do you know about tigers and the style?" Chao asked.

"Like Mugan said, tigers are mainly loners or live within their own kind," Yao said, "they normally don't like to socialize with others. The fear of being targeted by other criminals is what I guess is enough to keep them away from the rest of us. Their traditional Tiger fighting style is powerful, strong, firm, and aggressive—and adding a bit of Wushu-like acrobatic flair to the mix. I learned from Tigress's parents that their warriors are to be feared, admired and most of all, respected. They will strike directly without hesitation, utilizing speed, agility and power to shatter their opponents' defenses. They stay close to the ground; but they are agile, acrobatic and elegant."

Review please


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy

I don't own KFP

* * *

A silent cry

Tigress just sat under the window of the dining hall, listening to them as they talk about her kind. She tuned them out and walked away to the entrance of the palace. She opened the locket that she wore around her neck, looking at the pictures. Tears were in her eyes but Tigress refused to let them out. It wouldn't do me any good, Tigress thought grimly but a pain in her heart remained her how much she wanted to. Tigress looked up at the stars, clutching the locket above her heart and leaned back against the wall.

"Here kitty, kitty," a male voice whispered from the dark, "come here and I'll ended your pain."

Tigress looked hard into the dark, trying to find out who and where he was. The smell of blood and dust told Tigress that he was at the battle in the village. He also smelled like a wolf and Tigress knew who he was, Heilang. Tigress could also smell the other three who were the leaders, Wu Kong, Junjie, and Temutai. Tigress was able to pin point Temutai and Wu Kong but not the other two. Wu Kong was in the tree not too far away while Temutai was just at least just below him, blocking her way back to the masters. But Tigress knew that it was her best bet. Gathering what little strength she had left, Tigress ran towards them and past them, caught them completely off guard. But they recovered quickly and gave the chase. Suddenly Tigress felt a pain in her left leg and she fell. Before she could move, Wu Kong and Temutai pinned her to the ground and gagged her. The smell of wolf and fox filled her nose along with blood and sweat, gross.

Tigress felt her hands being tied and felt her stitches being undone by Heilang as he began to beat her. Tigress's screams of pain were muffled by the gag so no one could hear her cries. Tears streamed down her face, knowing that no one could help her. The new wounds stung and blood oozed from them and soaked her vest and fur. Tigress was moved onto her back and she saw that Heilang had a sword in his hand, ready to end her. Tigress watched as Heilang centered the sword so that it would meet with her neck. When he raised the sword above his head, Tigress turned her head away from him, closed her eyes, and waited for to enter the heavens.

"No,"

_Thud_

Tigress opened her eyes to find the sword inches from her nose. The sound of fighting could be heard but Tigress just closed her eyes again. Suddenly someone scooped her up and looking up, Tigress saw that it was Po.

Po moved fast, carrying Tigress in his arms, away from the fighting. Monkey and Viper had his back, just in case one of the villains tried to come after them. The fight didn't last long and soon the villains were captured and taken to away by some guards. Monkey had undid the bonds on the tigers arms and was rubbing her wrist to get the blood flowing. Shifu came over and tried to applied pressure to the wound, when Tigress gave a yelp of pain. Viper noticed the bruises and so did Shifu. He was more careful when he applied pressure and once it stopped, Po lifted Tigress once again to carry her back to the barracks. Po looked into her eyes and saw that her eyes were wide and he felt that she was shaking badly; he knew that she was in shock. Po pressed her gently against him, giving her comfort. He felt her dig her claws and buried her face into his chest.

Ignoring the sting from her claws, Po gently stroked her arm with his thumb. Po could feel her shudders as she began to cry silently. _So close,_ Po thought, _she was so close to being killed. _Po now felt tears on his fur and he looked down at her. She looked exhausted and seemed quite comfortable in his fur. When they reached her room, she unhooked her claws from him as he laid her on the mat. Shifu came and redid her stitches before he gave her some tea. As Tigress settled into her mat, Viper came in and coiled up were Tigress would lay her head. Viper insisted that Tigress laid her head on her and Tigress eventually did by the time Po left.

When Po left, Tigress agreed to lie on Viper. After resting her head gently onto the reptile's body, Tigress found that the snake's body was comfortable. Viper laid her head onto Tigress's neck, which the tiger actually found comforting.

* * *

Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, but I promise, this doesn't happen often. I came up with another story and realized that it would be similar to A Healing Heart so I decided to start over. The title for the new one will be This is Home and will be rated T.


End file.
